Broken
by Gurlynicole
Summary: Sam and Freddie are falling hard for each other, but Carly hatches a twisted plan to break them up. With Sam's past dark insecrities returning, it may be too easy to exploit her fears and send her over the edge. Will Carly's manipulations work? Warning: It will get Dark!
1. Prologue

**I hope You like!**

* * *

><p>Prolog:<p>

I don't understand why Carly would do this to me, why Freddie would do this to me. Carly was my best friend, and he….he was suppose to love me. So what happened? What changed? What did I do to deserve this? She knew how I felt about him, and she still does this. I thought we were friends. I thought he loved me enough. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Im kinda on the fence about this idea...so if yall wouldnt mind tellin me whatchyall think, I would appreciate it!<strong>

**Thanks for even looking at this!**


	2. I Don't Get It

**Here is the full chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ch1: I Don't Get It<p>

Carly's POV

I love them, don't get me wrong, but they just don't seem right for each other. They fight everyday, always screaming and saying the most vicious things. Yet, they stay together, and I don't get it. Sam is just as insulting and violent as usual, but now a days it seems as if her insults have more venom in them. I've never seen her so mean. Freddie can be really mean when he wants to be, and I've lost count of the number of times that I've seen Sam get really upset and run away from him, and then he'd look angry at first, before it dawned on him exactly what he had said. Of course he'd always follow her, apologize, and they'd be fine as soon as Sam forgave him, which usually didn't take too long. The pain they caused each other was obvious.

Is it wrong to want to protect your best friends from each other? They think they're in love, but love couldn't be that destructive. Could it? I have to protect them, I'm their best friend, and it's my job. I just hope they don't hate me for what I have to do. I hope they'll realize that this is for the best, and that I'm just trying to keep them from breaking each other's hearts. I tried to let them see how wrong they were for each other, but they just refuse to. I didn't want to have to do this, but I refuse to allow them to hurt each other anymore. I'd much rather they go back to the way they were before.

I hope they forgive me.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

"Sam! Don't walk away from me! You are not going anywhere with that boy! You are grounded!" My mother yelled as I ran out of the apartment, straight into a certain computer nerd.

"Sam? What happened? What's wrong?" Freddie asked as I pulled him down the hall, still hearing my mom screaming for me to come back. I shake my head and wait till we reach the lobby to throw my arms around him. His embrace is warm and comforting, and exactly what I need right now. I can hear him sigh before he tightens his arms around me.

"You fought with your mom again." It wasn't a question, by now he could tell when things were bad between me and my mom. I still nodded anyway, and smiled slightly, when he turned his head and kissed my cheek.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Sam." He said, pulling away and grabbing my hand.

"I know. So Nub, where are we going?" I asked, smiling when he rolled his eyes at the nickname. I've called him that since the first day I meet him. He smiles and pulls me toward the door.

"I got tickets to the MMA fight tonight, and I thought we could grab some dinner before, at that steakhouse you like." He said with a knowing smile on his face. I throw my arms around him and kiss him, happily. When we pull away, I whisper, "You are the best boyfriend ever."

He smirks, "I try."

* * *

><p>"God that was amazing! Did you see the way that guy got knocked out! I mean that was friggin amazing!" Freddie just smiles and shakes his head as we walk out of the arena. The arm that is currently wrapped around my shoulders, draws me closer as we pass a group of loud, drunk, guys. I roll my eyes, he should know by now, I can protect myself. But, it is nice to have someone who'll protect me anyway. We stop as we reach the car, and he looks at me, with a smile.<p>

"I'm glad you had fun, Sam. Now…what do you want to do?" He asked, pulling away, and opening the door for me. I roll my eyes again, but get in and wait for him to cross over to the driver's side. I'm glad Ms. Benson had finally allowed him to drive after dark. We've had some of our sweetest moments at night. We kissed for the first, second, and third time at night. Granted the first two were before we really realized how crazy we were for each other. And the third, inside that mental hospital, was amazing. I hadn't been expecting him to kiss me, I had thought he was just gonna embarrass me, as revenge for all the times I had embarrassed him, but I had been pleasantly surprised.

If someone asked me when I started to like Freddie, I'd say (after I kicked their butt for even asking me that question) that it was around the time Freddie went through his latest growth spurt. After he finally hit puberty and started to get harder and harder to beat at arm wrestling. When he stopped giving into me, and started fighting back. He was the only one who fought back, not even Carly really had the courage to do that. I respected him for that.

"Well…I don't want to go home, so…how about we just hang out somewhere, unless of course your mommy wants you home around now." I said, laughing when he rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"No she isn't expecting me at all tonight…I may have told her I was staying with Gibby tonight…" He said and smiled. I like this side of him, the side where he lies to mom so he can see me, or he sneaks out to hang out with me. He makes me feel….wanted.

"You're a wild man Freddward! Lying to your mommy, hanging out with your girlfriend instead!" I said laughing; he chuckled and started the car.

"Lets go see what Carly's up to. I'll probably have to crash there tonight anyway." I say and smile when he reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Sure."


	3. Last Chance

**So sorry its late, but school is crazy. I'll try to update at least once every weekend!**

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Last chance<p>

Carly's POV

I'm going to give Sam one more chance to see how wrong she and Freddie are together. Only because I really don't want to do this. They are on their way over now, so I guess their date is over. I hope Sam will finally realize how horrible they are for each other, because I really don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it. If I break them up now, then I'll just be saving them some heartbreak. They won't make it in the long run, they're too different. And the longer I let this go on, the more pain it will cause. So it's better to simply end it now, before it gets really bad. Right?

Sam and Freddie will thank me for this one day…won't they?

Freddie's POV

I smiled as Sam sang along to the radio.

"_**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
>My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you<br>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
>And all the questions I've been asking in my head<br>Like: Are you the one? Should I really trust?  
>Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you"<strong>_

She has an amazing voice, she sounds like an angel. I chuckled, that was just about the only way that I could get away with saying Sam, and angel in the same sentence. Well not the only way…_sleeps like an angel, as beautiful as an angel, moves like an angel…_ Immediately, she stopped singing and looked out the window.

"Sam? What's wrong?" I asked and squeeze their intertwined hands. She shakes her head and pulls her hand away, then reaches over and shuts off the radio. Oh. Crap, I always forget how vulnerable Sam can be sometimes, especially when it comes to her singing voice. That's one of the only things she's ever been shy about.

"You sing like an angel Sam. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." I say and see a faint blush creep on her face out of the corner of my eyes. God she's so beautiful when she blushes. She's so beautiful all the time really. I know I sound like any cheesy love struck teenager, but it's the truth. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Thanks." She said softly, turning and giving me a bright smile. I smile and grab her hand again, watching her face heat up again.

"You're beautiful when you blush." She blushed again, and I chuckled, smiling when she lightly punched me. The smile never left her face, but she lets go of my hand and leaned her head against my shoulder, watching the road. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She let out a contented sigh.

"If you were anyone else I'd have killed you buy now, you know." She says and glances up at me.

"I know."

Sam's POV

Ok. I'm in love with the Nub, so what. He makes me blush, so what. He makes me happy, so what. That doesn't mean I'm not the same girl I was before. I even through in a slight (ok not really) threat to prove the point. So what, if he makes me feel like this. He's still Freddie, and I'm still Sam. We still fight over the stupidest things, but now we make up and make out instead of yelling more. I think I like it better this way anyway. Who wouldn't? Freddie is an amazing kisser.

As we sit here in the car outside his apartment, I try to figure out why in the world Freddie would even bother with me. I mean, I'm sure he can find more attractive, smarter, nicer girls to date. He could even find a girl his mother approves of. Instead of me, who his mother hates and tries with all her might to prove is evil. I can't even count the number of times his mother has tried to convince him to break up with me. The selfish part of me (a very big part of me) is glad he hasn't listened to her, but the part that loves him (almost all of me) knows he deserves better than me.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Damn him for knowing me so well. I shake my head and give him a small, but fake smile then look away.

"You're not fooling me Sam, now what's wrong?" He asks and turns my face back toward him. I sigh but don't fight him, (He'd probably win, he's gotten so _strong!) _

"C'mon, talk to me." He pleads softly, and I bite my lip. I don't wanna give in. He'll just think it's stupid anyway. (When did I get so insecure?) But, the pleading look on his face and the obvious concern in his eyes is sorta hard to resist. So, I sigh, and lay my head back on his shoulder. (This is verryyyy comfortable)

"It's just – look your mom hates me. She thinks you can do better than me, and I – well she's right." I say softly, smiling slightly when he wraps his other arm around me, and pulls me closer.

"Sam. Why in the world would I want anyone else? I have you. There is no one better than you for me. I want to be with you Sam, no one else." His words were whispered into my ear, and made me shiver slightly. (Seriously, when did I become this girly and emotional?) I bite my lip and look up, into his eyes, searching for any signs of dishonesty, only slightly surprised to find none. Freddie's not a liar.

"Sure, you think that now Freddie, but what about tomorrow? Or the next day?" I don't get what's wrong with me, why I feel this way. Freddie doesn't seem to know either. He sighs and pulls me even closer. (I'm not complaining)

"I don't know about the future Sam, but right here, right now, I want to be with you. And I'm pretty sure I'll still feel the same way tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that…" He said and leaned down, giving m time to pull away if I wanted. (Why would I want to? That boy is an amazing kisser) I swear, my doubts left a few seconds after he kissed me. He pulled away far too soon for my liking, and looked down at me, smiling.

"You're perfect just the way you are. I'd be crazy to want anyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>


	4. Fun Night

**Im gonna try and update at least once a weekend!**

* * *

><p>Ch 3: Fun Night<p>

Carly's POV

Sam's staying over tonight, so maybe I'll be able to convince her to break up with Freddie. Or maybe she'll just sneak over to Freddie's again, or Freddie will sneak over here and end up falling asleep on the couch. It's cute that they make time for each other whenever they can but it stops being cute the moment they start fighting. I can't sleep through their fights, or watch their makeup make out sessions. It's gross. They're my best friends, and I don't wanna watch them make out.

I'm not jealous of their relationship, I swear. I know that it's only gonna cause pain and grief, and I just wanna prevent that. Is that wrong? I love them, and I don't want them getting hurt.

"Carly! We be here!" Sam calls as I hear the door open and slam from downstairs. I sigh but head down stairs to meet them, rolling my eyes when I find Sam rummaging through the Fridge and Freddie sitting there watching her.

"Hey Sam, Freddie, I thought you guys were on a date tonight?" I ask and plop down on the couch. I hope they fought again, so Sam would listen to me. I know that sounds wrong, but it make Sam listen to what I have to say and finally realize that I'm right.

"Yea Freddie took me to the MMA fight! It was amazing! The only reason we're not still there, is because one guy got knocked out and had to get rushed to the hospital. But it was so awesome!" Sam said happily, grabbing some ham out of the fridge and smiled at Freddie. I sigh quietly and roll my eyes when Freddie smiles goofily back at Sam. I'm not sure if talking to Sam tonight will be helpful. She and Freddie are happy (for now), so it wouldn't be wise to try to change that. I'll have to wait until they are fighting again, which shouldn't be long.

Freddie's POV

I'm not sure what's wrong with Carly, she use to smile and 'aww' anytime Sam and I acted like a real couple. Now she just sighed and rolled her eyes. She kinda glares at us anytime she kinds us kissing. She seems to encourage our fights sometimes. I don't think that she knows that Sam and I only pretend to fight around her, so it doesn't seem like we are _too_ into each other. Carly doesn't need to know how much we care about each other.

She doesn't need to know how much I love Sam. Sam doesn't even know how much I love her. (Or at least she _pretends _not to know how much I care about her, but I'm pretty sure she knows) Maybe Carly's jealous of me and Sam's new relationship. Maybe she's mad that we 'fight' too much, or because she feels left out. I don't know.

"Freddie are you staying here tonight?" Sam asks and plops down on the couch next to Carly. Carly sighs again, but Sam doesn't seem to notice. Maybe I'm imagining things. So I shake my head and smile at my girlfriend.

"Yep, unless of course you'd rather I stay with Gibby…" I say and smile when she glares at me. I wink and she smiles and rolls her eyes. Carly stands up and goes into the kitchen, she seem kinda mad. Me and Sam both watch her as she grabs some ice cream.

"Well I'm going to bed, night guys." She said and headed up stairs.

"You okay Carls?" Sam calls and Carly stops for a second to nod, then continues upstairs. I look over at Sam and roll my eyes, before joining her on the couch. She smiles and glances around quickly.

"Where is Spencer?" She asks and grins. I smirk and slide closer to her. Her grin widens.

"I think he's staying with Socko tonight…" The words were barely out of my mouth before her lips were crashing against mine. (Mmmmm….her lips are so soft) I smile against her lips and pull her closer, wrapping my arms securely around her small waist. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself closer. I deepen the kiss, opening my mouth and letting my tongue slide over her lips until she finally opens her mouth and allows me access. Our breathing got kinda heavy, but we didn't stop. By this point, Sam was basically lying down on the couch, and I was almost completely on top of her. (I'm defiantly not complaining) I could feel the energy churning madly in my veins, pulsing into every part of me and washing over me. I intensify the kiss, pulling myself even closer to my beautiful blond demon.

Sam's POV

Freddie's lips were moving hungrily against mine, like he couldn't get enough of me fast enough, which is exactly how I felt, too. We fought for dominance, but he pinned me down easily. My eyes narrowed, and then I bit HARD on his lower lip, making him whimper slightly, in pure pleasure. I groaned at the sound, and let him take control. He deserved it. (Besides that boy knew what he was doing) He kisses me roughly for a few moments (it's HOT) before pulling away for some air. We both struggle to catch our breath as we look at each other. He smirks at me again (Sooo hot...) and leans down again.

This is gonna be a fun night.

* * *

><p><strong>U like? if you do, plz review! give me you opinions on what should happen next <strong>


	5. Cute

**I Don't Own ICarly *sigh* if only….**

**Is anyone else sad and confused about the ending of ILoveYou?**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So little reviews makes me sad :( …but you could fix that! You could review….otherwise…..<strong>

**Sam: Momma's got her butter sock ready**

**Freddie: Sam, you can't attack people with a sock full of butter just because they wouldn't review**

**Sam: Haha. You wanna bet?**

**Freddie: Look if I were you, I'd review cuz Sam can seriously injury you with that butter sock. Believe me, *shudders* I know**

**Sam: Haha, review and you won't feel the wrath of my butter sock**

**Me: Sam….no butter sock…yet...**

**Sam: You aren't the boss of me!**

**Freddie: Sam…she kinda is…**

**Me: No butter sock or you'll be making out with GIBBY next chapter. And I'll make sure you get no ham!**

**Sam: *gasps* You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me**

**Sam: Uhh….It'd be really nice if you review…but if you don't *sigh* I won't use my butter sock…**

**Me: Good**

**Sam: …yet….**

**Freddie: *sigh***

* * *

><p>Ch 4: Cute<p>

Spencer's POV

I can't believe it! Me and Socko were online looking up the mating habits of beavecoon and we found out that they come to Seattle to mate! When couldn't look at the computer screen anymore (I didn't set it on fire, Socko did, I swear), I decided to come home and start packing. We're going beavecoon hunting! I'm so excited!

I wonder if Sam and Freddie are still at that MMA fight. Freddie owed me big time for getting him those tickets; he promised he'd do anything I asked. I only did it so Sam would be happy, that girl is like another sister to me. I'm glad those two ended up together, Freddie really seems to make her happy, when they aren't fake fighting. Yea, I know they fake it most of the time, so they won't seem like they like each other as much as they do. I don't really get it, but whatever it's not my business. As long Freddie doesn't break Sam's heart, everything will be fine. He hurts her…he's in deep trouble. I love Sam like a sister, and I'll protect her just like I'd protect Carly. It takes a lot to hurt Sam, but Freddie could. She really likes him, might even love him. I think Freddie might love her too, but I could be wrong. He's hard to read sometimes.

It's about one thirty by the time I get back to the apartment, so I figure I should be quiet so I won't wake Carly. She chased me around with a bucket of ice last time I woke her up…I don't want that happening again. So I open the door slowly and sneak in quietly. When I close the door, and turn around I see the cutest thing.

Freddie, lying across the couch, asleep, is holding an also asleep Sam. Her head is resting on his chest and they're squeezed together to keep from falling off the couch. Both have a small smile on their face, and Freddie's hold on Sam looks almost unbreakable.

I smile and grab the blanket off the floor and toss it over them. Sam mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "Mmmmm….ham….and…Freddie…mmm..." before snuggling closer to Freddie. Freddie kinda just groans out Sam's name and tightens his grip. I grin and pull out my phone, taking off the flash before snapping a quick picture of the two sleeping lovebirds. Then head to bed, packing can wait until tomorrow anyway, besides if something catches on fire, they're gonna be really mad at me for waking them up. A tired and angry Sam is scary.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry it's short, but it just kinda came to me. Remember, review. Or I may let Sam use her butter sock.<strong>

**Sam: Yay! I get ham too right?**

**Freddie: I'll buy you a ham if you don't use that sock**

**Me: I'll buy you three hams.**

**Sam: Sorry baby, Mamma loves her some ham**

**Freddie: *sigh* No fair**

**Me: Well i was gonna give you another makeout session...but if you want to be that way...**

**Freddie: NO! Give Sam all the ham you want! Let her kill people with that sock!**

**Sam: Awww baby...**

**Me: Good boy. **


	6. So Beautiful

**I still don't own ICarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok Yall should review in excess for me updating three times in one weekend. I should be doing homework right now.<strong>

**Sam: Homework is for Nubs, like Freddie**

**Freddie: Hey! Your dating me, what does that make you?**

**Me: guys…**

**Sam: It makes me your awesome badass influence**

**Freddie: That makes no sense!**

**Sam: It doesn't have too! Just know that I am the better half of this relationship!**

**Me: guys….**

**Freddie: No way!**

**Sam: Yes way! I'm the awesome one!**

**Freddie: Well I'm the-**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Sam and Freddie: What?**

**Me: If you two don't stop arguing then I'll make sure you both spend the day with you mothers. Sam you can go bikini shopping, Freddie you can go to a mother and son tick convention.**

**Sam and Freddie: NOO!**

**Me: Then behave, and ask the nice readers to review….or else**

**Sam: Review or else Momma's coming for you.**

**Freddie: Please review, you have no idea how bad those conventions are. *shudders***

**Me: Good. Now you two can go make out or something**

**Sam and Freddie: YAY!**

* * *

><p>Ch 5: So Beautiful<p>

Carly's POV

Ok they look cute right now, I'll give them that, but it doesn't look natural. I'm sure Spencer sees it too. They look all wrong lying together like that. It's unnatural and weird. They're Sam and Freddie, they are supposed to hate each other, not be all lovey-dovey, and cute. And when did Freddie start to like Sam anyway? He's been in love with me for years. When did that change? Sam's always hated him, and physically and emotionally abused him, so why did he even like her?

I know I sound jealous but I'm not. I'm just confused, I really don't understand. They weren't even friends before me.

They are my friends. They wouldn't even know each other if it wasn't for me. Sam was my best friend first, then Freddie. Freddie had no right to try to take her from me. Sam had no right to take Freddie from me. I'm not selfish. Freddie loved _me_ first, and Sam was _my_ best friend first. And that's how it should be.

Right now things are weird. And I don't like it one bit. Things shouldn't be this way, and they are going to go back to the way were before.

No matter what I have to do.

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Mmm….I could get use to waking up on Freddie, its _veryyyy_ comfortable. I don't even remember falling asleep last night, the last thing I remember was making out with Freddie for a while, (a _veryyyy_ long while. I can't help it, that boy has some talented lips) then putting on some movie and kissing him some more. (Momma likes kissing) I guess we must have fallen asleep.

I don't wanna get up, I'm far too comfortable, and I'm pretty sure it isn't morning yet. If it was I'd hear Carly sneaking down and getting something to drink, or Spencer building something. Freddie's still asleep too, and I'm not sure I could get out of his tight hold on me if I tried. Not that I want to. No, I'm far too comfortable to move right now. I open my eyes and tilt my head up a little, so I can see Freddie's face.

I was right; it's not even morning yet. I can barely see in the dark apartment, but I can see Freddie's peaceful face. He looked happy, I wonder what he's dreaming about. I'm tempted to reach up and trace his face, but seeing as though my hand is pinned somewhere between our bodies, I don't. I've never actually traced his face before, maybe because I don't want him to know that I want to.

That boy sure is cute when he's sleeping, not that I'd tell him that. There are just some things that Momma won't say; no matter how much I love that boy. Maybe I should make a list of the things I'd never tell that boy...

_Your cute when you sleep_

_Your hot when you defend me even though I don't need to be defended_

_Your kisses make me crazy and light headed_

_I love you_

_I love the way you tell me just about everything, no matter if I don't wanna hear it_

_I love the way you fight back when no one else will_

_I love how you don't give up_

_I love that you didn't give up on me_

_I love how you know exactly what I want sometimes_

_I love that you don't try to change me_

And so on. There is a lot that boy does that makes me love him. He's too good for me.

I sigh and lay my head back down, smiling when he mumbles my name and pulls me closer. It's too early to be thinking, I should just go back to sleep, while I still can. I close my eyes and smile when I feel a pair of warm lips on my forehead. Oops, I guess I woke Freddie up. Oh well.

"Night Sam." I hear him whisper just before I fall asleep.

"Night Freddie." I mummer, before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

She's heart wrenchingly beautiful right now, lying in my arms asleep. She looks so…unSam-like, so innocent and careless. Her beauty is almost hurting me right now. Lying there, hair everywhere, curled up against me, and smiling…it's the most peaceful I've ever seen her.

I know that there is a chance that we won't last long, and it hurts. I love her so much. It hurts just thinking about not being able to hold her like this again. She looks too beautiful to ever let go of. I couldn't let her go now if I wanted.

I stroke her hair gently and inhale her intoxicating scent. Mmm…Ham and pure Sam. I chuckle quietly, and shake my head. Everything about that girl is unpredictable, even her smell. I wouldn't have it any other way though. She keeps me guessing, keeps me on my toes. It's just the way she is, and I wouldn't change anything about her. She's perfect just the way she is. She doesn't need to be like Carly: boring, overly peppy, and kind of a busy body. No, Sam's perfect as she is.

I wouldn't have her any other way. She snuggles closer again (I'm not sure how, since we're already so close) and sighs happily. I smile again, and close my eyes. The dream I was having before Sam woke me up rushes into my mind.

_We were on the fire escape, (our fire escape) and we we're kissing. Suddenly Sam pulled away and smiled. I love her smile. _

"_I need to tell you something Freddie." She said and bit her beautiful lower lip. _

My eyes were drawn down to her lips, so full and soft…

"_You can tell me anything Sam, you know that." She smiles and nods._

"_I know." She looks nervous, which is odd, Sam is almost never nervous._

"_Well- I- uh…I-I love y-you." She says softly, and avoids my eyes. Wow. She loves me! And she actually admitted it out loud! I can't believe it. She's still not looking at me, so I pull her closer and lift her chin up so she's looking at me._

"_I love you too Sam." She smiles wide and is kissing me._

I do love her. I wonder if she loves me, if I'll ever hear those words come out of her mouth. I'm not sure, but I can worry about that another time. I have her in my arms right now, and that's all that matters. I yawn, and place one last kiss on her forehead before I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: My lack of reviews makes me very sad. <strong>

**Sam: Butter sock?**

**Me: No, not yet…let's give them a little time first, and then we'll see**

**Sam: aww…and where are the three Hams I was promised?**

**Me: *tosses over Ham* Here you go**

**Sam: Yes! Momma's been craving ham…**

**Freddie: You're always craving ham…Can I have some?**

**Sam: My ham.**

**Me: Sam….**

**Sam: *sigh* Fine, here ya go Freddork. *tosses small piece***

**Freddie: Sam! Would ya quit calling me that?**

**Sam: Sure….Nub**

**Me: *shakes head***

**Freddie: *sigh* It's a start I guess**


	7. Not So Good Morning

** I'm back! Sorry I took so long**

* * *

><p>Carly's POV<p>

Seeing those two laying together last night makes me wanna hurl. It's wrong. Sam and Freddie are not meant to be together, they are meant to be my best friends and nothing more. They are suppose to hate each other.

I had the best idea last night, the perfect way to put everything back the way it was before. All I have to do is wait for the right moment to put my new plan into action. They'll both come back to me where they belong, and everything will return to normal.

I can't wait!

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

"Freddie Benson! I know you're in there! Open the door! Freddie!" Crap, my mom must've called Gibby and realized I wasn't there.

"Sam…Sam…baby wake up! My mother is gonna freak if she finds you here!" I whisper and shake Sam awake. She yawns and gives me a quick kiss before running up stairs to Carly's room. I sigh and get up to open the door for my mom. She glares at me and barges in, searching for any sign of Sam.

"What are you doing here Freddward?  
>You were suppose to be staying with Gibby, but when I called him he said you hadn't even been there! You were with that evil girl again, weren't you!" She shouted and crossed her arms, glaring suspiciously at me. I roll my eyes .<p>

"Mom, Sam is not evil, she's my girlfriend! And Gibby was suppose to stop here and look at Spensor's new sculpture, so he just told me to wait here for him. He never showed up and I guess I fell asleep waiting for him." Lying to my mom is becoming second nature to me now. I wouldn't have to, if she didn't hate Sam so much. I wish she'd understand that I love Sam and I'm not going to stop seeing her.

She sighed and shakes her head sadly. "Oh Freddie, why can't you see what a bad influence that girl is? She has you lying to your poor mother!"

"Mom! Leave Sam out of this! She isn't making me do anything!" I glare at her and she sighs.

"That little witch is turning you against me, I knew it. Back to the apartment, Freddie, you're grounded." She says. I sigh and follow her out. I'll have to sneak out and see Sam later.


	8. Doubts

**Here ya go! The full chapter! I really hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

This is going to be far too easy! I could not have thought of a better way to start my plan!

Sam has always been insecure about how Freddie's mom feels about her, it should be too easy to plant some doubt in her head after this morning.

And when that doubt rears it's head, it will be the perfect time to put the rest of my plan into action…I just have to be patient.

Everything will be right again soon.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

"Relax Sam, I'm sure Freddie only sent you up here to spare you from his mother's usual craziness, not because he's ashamed of you, or anything…" Carly says sweetly and pats my shoulder reassuringly.

"I know that Carls!" I snap, but bite my lip. _Maybe Freddie is ashamed of me, maybe that's why he never tells his mom we're together….but he loves me….doesn't he? He acts like he loves me, but… I don't know , why would he? I'm…well…me…_

"Carls, can I ask you something?" Carly gave me a strange smile and nodded. She's being acting a little strange lately, but she's my best friend, and I know she'll tell me the truth.

"Do you think Freddie's mom will be able to convince him to break up with me?" For a few seconds, Carly has a strange look in her eye, but it disappears quickly and is replaced by sadness. _Did I imagine that?_ She frowns and looks away.

"I don't know Sam. She usually has a lot of pull with Freddie, it's a possibility…" I sigh. _She's right…Freddie's mom could convince him if she tried hard enough. Unless…._

"Do…do you think Freddie loves me?" I see that look in her eye again, but it's gone just as quickly. She sighs and looks away. _This can't be good._

"Look Sam, it's not my place to say this but…I can't tell if Freddie loves you or not. I can usually tell how he feels, but not this time. Either he's hiding his feelings for some reason, he isn't sure how he feels, or there are no feelings to show. I don't know. I don't know how you guys are when you're alone. He may love you, but he may not. I don't know, I'm sorry Sam…" Carly says sadly, turning back to look at me. I turn away.

_He doesn't love me, does he? Carly has more experience with this stuff, she knows him, she'd know if he loved me…he's never said it, never even hinted that he did…oh god, he doesn't love me! I should've known!_

_Why am I never good enough? The only reason anyone dates me is to get closer to Carly. Freddie has always loved Carly. Why did I think Freddie would love me instead? Why would he? I'm not pretty like Carly, or as smart as he is!_

_He couldn't love someone like me. Someone angry, mean, useless, someone who can never be good enough…I bet he'd love Melanie, everyone loves Melanie. Mom loves her more, she'd be a better friend to Carly, she would be someone Freddie could love…It's only a matter of time before he listens to his mother and leaves me. Why wouldn't he? Everyone does eventually…except for Carly and Spencer. _I can't help the few tears that trickle out. I hurriedly wipe them away and try to put on an unaffected face. I don't want Carly questioning me. I just need her to distract me from my thoughts.

"Let's go plan for ICarly!" I say, mustering a smile and turning to look at her. She smiles and jumps up, pulling me up to the studio excitedly. _At least I'll always have Carly…_

* * *

><p>Carly POV<p>

It's too perfect! Those insecurities escalated quicker then I expected! Now that she is vulnerable, I can move on to Freddie.

She's making this too easy, I bet she can already see the truth: I'm all she has, she's nothing without me.

Soon the rest of the pieces will fall into place, and I can have everything I deserve!

Soon…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all liked it! I hope I captured Sam's insecurities and I hope I'm not moving too fast! Please tell me what y'all think!<strong>


	9. Wrong

**_Sam's thoughts_**  
><em>(Still debating what to call it) The Voice<em>

Sam POV

Someone is shaking me awake. Where am I? I must've fallen asleep in the studio after Freddie left.

"Sam…baby wake up…" Freddie smiles when I open my eyes. I smile back at him, my earlier doubts forgotten for the moment. He leans down and gives me a gentle, quick kiss. I wrap my arms around him and don't let him pull away, deepening the kiss. Kissing him, I find, is the best way to make me feel better. Usually kissing him consumes me, helping me forget my problems. But not this time.

I want to enjoy the moment, but that dark, insecure side of me returns full force, reminding me of my doubts.

_Enjoy it while you can, it whispers, sounding suspiciously like Melanie, it won't last long. He's using you, just like the rest of them did. He'll just throw you away when he's done with you. They always have and they always will. Always…._

I push him away suddenly, sitting up, and shaking my head, trying to make that voice go away_. Truth hurts, it's too bad you know I'm right. I am you, and I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here to remind you. _**_No, Freddie is different, he wouldn't do that to me! _**  
>Great, now I'm arguing with myself, I really am fucked up and crazy.<p>

Freddie, mistaking my actions, takes my hand and pulls me closer.

"I'm sorry about earlier, my mom is crazy. She put me on lockdown. It took forever, but I managed to sneak out." He says apologetically, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer again._ It's starting already, I bet he's already wondering if you're worth listening to his mother complain, if you're worth all this trouble_._**Shut up! Leave me alone! **__Don't be mad because I'm right. _I bury my head in his chest quickly, trying to fight away the tears that are pooling in my eyes. A small whimper slips out as the first tear does. He pulls away slightly in an attempt to look at me, but I bury my head deeper in his chest and force myself to hold back anymore tears. He pulls me away from his chest and tilts my chin up to meet his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, still holding my chin in his hand, so I can't turn away again. He looks so worried and I can't look at him. He doesn't need to be burdened with my problems.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I say and pull away, standing up and walking to the window. I didn't realize it was afternoon already. I hear him stand up and follow me quickly, stopping a few feet away. I bite my lip and look at the ground, irrationally hoping he'll leave it be, but I know he won't. When it comes to us, and our relationship, he doesn't let things go. He always pushing me to let out my bottled up emotions, and usually I do. He makes me feel like it's safe to tell him anything, and he won't leave. But I can't tell him this time, I know he'll leave, he'll run away screaming if I tell him all about all the crazy that is going on inside my head.

I hear him sigh behind me, and for a second I think he may let it go for now. But instead, he steps in front of me, wraps his arms around me and pulls me close.

"I know you. And that means I know when you're lying. Talk to me baby." I groan, and rest my head on his shoulder. He's not gonna let this, or me, go until I tell him something. He's so stubborn sometimes. I have to tell him something that will make him believe that's all that's wrong. He already knows how is mother feels about me.

"You should listen to your mother Freddie, I'm no good for you. I'm not worth all this trouble. You should listen and find someone better." I whisper and look up at him. He looks so determined, but so, so sad. Great, even the smallest piece of my doubt hurts him. I'm just doomed to hurt him… _Of course you are, you hurt everyone you come in contact with_. **_Just leave me alone!_**

"Remember what I told you last night? I wanna be with you Sam. You're perfect for me. I don't care what my mom thinks, and she can't keep me away from you. I want you. Just you. And I'm gonna find away to prove it." He says fiercely, kisses me quickly, passionately. _He won't think so for long, don't get use to it._**_Please just stop!_** I wrap my arms around him quickly, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. I want him to help me feel better, make everything, but us go away. But that voice won't stop taunting me.

_He won't love you, not after he finds out what you use to do. He'll realize exactly how pathetic and weak you are. Once he knows, he'll never love you…ever! You're crazy and pathetic, why would he love someone like you?_

He pulls away slowly, kissing me on the nose. I can't help but giggle a little, making him smile.

"I'll always be here for you Sam, always." He got this odd, nervous look on his face and pulled away a bit, lacing his fingers through mine.

"I uh…I…well I…umm…I…really care about you." He stammered. I smiled, but couldn't help the disappointment that filled me. I wanted him to say he loved me. _Why would he do that? He obviously doesn't love you. Why would he? _I leaned up and kissed him lightly, before pulling away completely, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Yea me too." I say and he pulls me to a stop. I turn back to look at him, and he pulls me into his arms. I go willingly and am comforted by how perfectly we fit together. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Let's stay up here for a little longer. Just you and me." He offers and kisses me again, not giving me a chance to answer. By his tightening grip, and his increasingly passionate kisses, I can tell that he knows what my answer will be. I'll always choose these moments with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait!<strong>


End file.
